


a head first into love

by starberryteas



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Extremely Attractive Potential Coworker (EAPC), Fluff, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, they aren't trapped for too long but they're just there, they get out its all ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: Shouyou did not expect to get stuck in an elevator on the day he was late for his job interview, especially with someone who was totally his type.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	a head first into love

**Author's Note:**

> stuck in an elevator au
> 
> some pining dorks ahaha
> 
> for kagehina week 2020 day 7: free day

Shouyou wasn't normally late for job interviews, he wasn't late for the ones he had a few days before, he usually got to wherever he needed to be on time. Sometimes he’d have one minute to spare, but he was still on time, which is probably why he wasn't hired for  _ any _ of the job interviews he went to.

And now, he was running five minutes late, he  _ definitely _ wouldn't get hired now. He ran into the office building, dodging people as he ran towards the elevator with someone on the inside.

“Ah, don't close it!” Shouyou screamed as he reached the elevator, the person on the inside close to pressing a button as if they were going to close the door.

Shouyou jumped into the elevator, immediately bumping into the wall as he entered, hitting his head as the doors closed.

He sat up, rubbing his head. He really  _ really  _ hoped he didn't have a bump on his head from that.

“Oi, are you okay?”

Shouyou jumped, immediately turning around. He forgot someone else was in the elevator with him. Shouyou stared at the person who asked him the question. He was tall,  _ incredibly _ good looking, and had an unreadable expression on his face as their gazes met.

Shouyou immediately stood up to his feet, remembering that whoever this was would probably one of his coworkers, if he’d be able to use sleeping in as an excuse for being late.

The person cleared his throat, causing Shouyou to jump. “Wh-What?” He asked.

“Are you okay?” The person repeated. “Also, what floor?”

Shouyou nodded rapidly, ignoring the slight stinging in his forehead. “Ah, I’m fine! Twenty-five, please.” The person hummed, looking back at the buttons to reveal they were going to the same floor.  _ Shoot, _ Shouyou thought.  _ He might be my coworker if a get hired, this is a horrible first impression. _

Shouyou held onto the elevator railings behind him, letting out a shaky breath. At this point, he probably wouldn’t be hired, but he  _ had _ to try. For his family, for Natsu. He berated himself for being late, biting his lip as he held onto the tiny slip of hope that the person interviewing him wouldn’t mind that he was late.

Shouyou spared a glance at the person he was in the elevator with, trying not to make it seem obvious he was staring. He was wearing a suit, as well as a blue tie that seemed to match his dark eyes and demeanor. Shouyou mentally face palmed, he  _ would not _ find a potential future coworker attractive.

_ But, he does kind of look good. Especially in the suit. Maybe he’d try to strike a conversation with him later. _

Shouyou slapped himself in the face, temporarily forgetting that he wasn’t the only one in the elevator. “Shouyou, shut up!” He scolded himself.

The person cleared his throat, causing Shouyou to look at him, laughing sheepishly. “Ah, sorry. Just, uh, thinking of stuff,” Shouyou explained, bringing a hand to his nape.

The person nodded. “Okay.”

They stood in an awkward silence, Shouyou trying to calm his breaths as the person’s voice filled his mind. It was so deep, Shouyou was absolutely sure his face was flushed. This was the most embarrassed he’s felt in so long.

All of a sudden, the elevator jerked up, Shouyou temporarily losing his balance and falling face first to the floor. He immediately stood back up and looked to the front of the elevator, hoping it was his floor.

It wasn’t, they were on floor twenty.

He looked to the person, who looked back at him in shock. “Are we…?” Shouyou trailed off, watching as the person took out his phone.

“Of course I don’t have service,” The person hissed, clicking his tongue. He looked back to Shouyou, a scowl apparent on his face. “Do you have service?”

Shouyou took out his phone, frowning. “No, are we stuck?”

The person sighed. “Shit, probably. Does this thing have an emergency button?”

Shouyou groaned, of course this was where his misfortune would lead him. He was late to a job interview, hit his head really hard on the elevator wall, fell face first to the floor, and was now stuck in an elevator with his extremely attractive potential coworker.

He watched as Extremely Attractive Potential Coworker (EAPC for short) pressed the emergency button multiple times, nothing really happening. He chuckled. “Guess we’re just going to have to wait, huh?”

EAPC nodded, watching as Shouyou shrunk to the ground, now sitting down. “I haven’t seen you around here before,” EAPC commented. “Are you new?”

Shouyou shook his head. “I’m here for a job interview! Running a little late, though, and the stupid elevator just  _ had _ to stop.”

EAPC hummed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the elevator railing. Shouyou let out a small breath, noticing EAPC wasn’t exactly one for conversation. He smiled, it was up to him to get to know EAPC, starting with his actual name. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d have to call him EAPC in his brain, and—

“What’s your name?” EAPC asked. 

Shouyou’s eyes widened, not expecting him to ask before Shouyou could. “Hinata Shouyou. You?”

“Kageyama Tobio,” he answered. “You said you were here for a job interview?”

Shouyou nodded. “Yeah! I really need this job!”

Kageyama hummed. “I’ll put in a word to my manager, then.”

Shouyou jumped to his feet. “Wow! Really?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama replied. “Even though I saw you hit your head against things twice.”

Shouyou flushed. “K-Kageyama-san!”

Kageyama let out a small noise, sounding amused. “If I’m honest, it was kind of funny. I haven’t seen things like that happen in a while.”

Shouyou huffed. “Do you know what humor is?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, dumbass. There just isn’t a lot here in the office.”

_ “Dumbass?” _ Shouyou screamed. “Act professional here, idiot!”

Kageyama scoffed. “Says the one that called me an idiot.”

Shouyou immediately covered his mouth. “Oh. Oh my gosh, wait, sorry, it’s a habit and I—”

“It’s okay,” Kageyama interrupted. “I… It’s fine. I called you dumbass, after all.”

Shouyou grinned. “Well, that’s valid considering that I’m horribly late for a job interview.”

Kageyama hummed. “It should be fine. Everyone probably already knows about the elevator mishap.”

Shouyou nodded. “Right, right.”

The two of them were in an awkward silence again, Shouyou letting out a shaky breath. Kageyama Tobio, or EAPC, seemed like a fun person. He  _ needed _ to keep up their conversation if there was the slightest chance he’d get hired. “What’s your favorite food?” He asked.

Kageyama stood there, thinking for a bit before answering. “Pork curry with egg.”

Shouyou perked up. “Ah! My sister loves that too! She always gets excited when I cook curry and asks me to put eggs on top.”

“You can cook?” Kageyama asked, his eyes following Shouyou as he slumped back onto the ground.

Shouyou grinned, nodding. “Yep, Kageyama-san! I’m one of the best cooks of the century according to my sister!”

Kageyama nodded, following what Shouyou did and sat down on the ground. “I’ve always wanted to learn how to cook, I think.”

“Is that so?” Shouyou asked. Kageyama nodded, biting his lip. Shouyou chuckled, moving forward to sit in front of Kageyama instead of away from him. “I can teach you, Kageyama-san!”

Kageyama’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “Really?”

Shouyou nodded. “It’ll be fun! I’ll teach you how to make my favorite food!”

Kageyama brought his legs to his chest, intrigued. “What is it?”

Shouyou scooted closer to Kageyama, putting his hands up as if he was trying to visualize it. “Tamago kake gohan!” He exclaimed.

Kageyama hummed, recognizing the dish. “I’d like to make that, then. If you like it so much.”

Shouyou flushed slightly, trying but failing to ignore Kageyama’s last statement. “It’s really easy as something to make when you don’t know how to cook! Soon, I’ll teach you how to make pork curry!”

Kageyama nodded. “I’d like that, then. To learn how to make pork curry.”

Shouyou nodded, smiling to himself as he looked at Kageyama, who seemed to be a little more comfortable with Shouyou. “How old are you?” Shouyou asked.

Kageyama glanced at him. “Twenty-four.”

Shouyou jumped up. “No way! There is no way we’re the same age!”

Kageyama tilted his head. “You… You’re also twenty-four?”

Shouyou nodded rapidly, immediately somewhat jealous of Kageyama’s height. “Yes! Wait, when’s your birthday?”

“December 22.”

_ “What?” _ Shouyou shouted. “Oh gosh, this is so weird.”

Kageyama hummed. “Tell me about it. We’re stuck in an elevator, Hinata. There isn’t anything that could be weirder than that.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes. Maybe his attraction to Kageyama was weird, now that he considered it. Weird since Kageyama was probably way out of his league _. _ “Well, Kageyama _ -kun,  _ there could be things weirder than this. You don’t know that.”

Kageyama shrugged. “What could be weirder than being stuck in an elevator with someone?”

Shouyou huffed. “I don’t know, being attracted to the person you’re stuck with?” Shouyou watched as Kageyama’s eyes widened. He put a hand to his mouth, immediately realizing what he said. He waved his hands in front of Kageyama, embarrassed. “Ignore that, please ignore that.”

Kageyama’s eyes softened, Shouyou taken aback as soon as Kageyama moved forward a bit. “Do you want me to ignore it?”

Shouyou gulped. “Are you going to if I say yes?”

Kageyama shook his head. “Don’t take it back. I… It isn’t weird.”

Shouyou let out a shaky breath as he met Kageyama’s gaze. “I… really? You don’t think it’s weird? It’s like, one of those weird office romance things.”

Kageyama chuckled, Shouyou immediately blushing as Kageyama put his hand on Shouyou’s knee. “It isn’t weird, trust me.”

Shouyou hummed, putting his hand on top of Kageyama’s. He looked away from Kageyama briefly. “Do you… uh, want to go out for coffee some time?”

He looked back to Kageyama, who shook his head. “I don’t like coffee.”

“Ah, I’m sor—”

“But,” Kageyama interrupted. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to take you out for dinner. I… I can’t cook, but this is all I can offer.”

Shouyou beamed, nodding rapidly. “Yes! I’d like that a lot!”

Kageyama nodded, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. Shouyou smiled, taking that as a special Kageyama smile.

Suddenly, the elevator jerked up again, Shouyou losing his balance. He felt face forward, but instead of hitting the floor, he hit Kageyama’s chest. “Oof!” 

Shouyou felt a hand behind his back. “Are you okay?” Kageyama asked as Shouyou looked up at him.

Shouyou flushed, putting his hands on Kageyama’s chest. “Ah, yes! I’m fine. Are we moving again?”

Kageyama hummed. “You’ll finally get to your job interview.”

“Right, I’m excited!” Shouyou froze. “What if I don’t get hired?”

Kageyama scoffed. “You’ll get hired, I’m sure.”

Shouyou glared, pushing Kageyama’s chest slightly. “Jerk, I’m like ten minutes late! There’s a chance I won’t get hired!”

“True,” Kageyama said. “But I’m sure you’ll get hired. I don’t have any doubts, dumbass.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes, feeling Kageyama pull him towards his chest. He melted into Kageyama’s touch, laying his head on his shoulder. “Why don’t you have doubts?”

Kageyama huffed. “I should’ve told you, huh?”

“Told me what? Are you a hacker or something? Do I have a date with a hacker?” Shoyou asked.

“No, idiot,” Kageyama said. “I’m the son of the CEO. I’m the job interviewer.”

Shouyou lifted his head up. “What? You?” Kageyama nodded, amused. Shouyou groaned, laying his head back on Kageyama’s shoulder. “This is so embarrassing. I really met you in an  _ elevator _ of all places and you saw me hit my head. Twice, Kageyama-kun!  _ Twice!” _

Kageyama chuckled. “I thought it was kind of cute, though.”

“Gosh, I already hate working here,” Shouyou teased. “Can I quit?”

Kageyama shrugged. “You could, but you wouldn’t see me everyday.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “I didn’t expect that from you. I thought you’d say yes and kick me out while calling me a dumbass.”

Kageyama scoffed. “Don’t tempt me.”

Shouyou giggled, moving his hands to Kageyama’s waist, embracing him. “You’re really warm.”

Kageyama hummed. “You too.”

The elevator suddenly dinged, Kageyama and Shouyou both sitting up in surprise, their arms still around each other.

The doors opened, only to reveal all of who Shouyou assumed was Kageyama’s coworkers and  _ sister. _

Shouyou let out a sigh as he and Kageyama didn’t dare separate. He had a feeling that even if this was awkward, especially for his future coworkers, he’d like his new job a lot.

He was also looking forward to the dinner he’d have with Kageyama, so he let himself pull Kageyama closer, even just for a bit. And if Kageyama tightened his grip around Shouyou as he explained to his coworkers what was going on, Shouyou would chuckle, and smile as wide as he could, looking forward to working at this company by Kageyama’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all for reading !!! i hope u enjoyed !!
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
